


Strawberries

by silver_cuffs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accent!Joey, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Short & Not So Sweet, annoying billionaires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_cuffs/pseuds/silver_cuffs
Summary: Kaiba really likes strawberries. And Joey really doesn't like being woken up.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another drabble. I wanted Joey to have his accent in this one, so I went with his American name~

He smelled strawberries. He breathed in slightly to see if it was just his imagination. No, definitely strawberries. He looked around wearily to see if he could figure out why. His eyes landed on an innocently sleeping blond head. 

He stood up and walked toward the head, the body it was attached to sprawled out in the chair, snoring lightly. As he got close enough to grab onto the head, he did so, pulling the other up slightly, burrowing his nose in the hair and inhaling deeply. 

The person attached to the head spoke up, “What the fuck Kaiba? I’m not in the mood. Go ‘way.”

Kaiba replied, “You smell like a girl.” 

“Yeah, well, ya scream like one. Go ‘way. Can’t a man get his sleep around ‘ere?”

“No, you’re not a man, you’re a girl, because you smell like one, and as such, you can get no sleep.” 

“Kaiba, I’m ffin’ warnin’ ya. I ain’t in no mood to play.”

“But I am. And what I say, goes, remember?”

“Fuck off Kaiba.”

“Oh, I’ll fuck you. Because you smell like my favorite fruit and it’s making me horny.”

“The better question, Kaiba, is when are you not horny? And I’m sorry I ran out of shampoo and had to use some of my sister’s she accidently left at my house. Now, I ain’t playing. Back off. Or you won’t be getting any for a long while.” Joey replied with a growl. 

“Now, now, Joey, we both know very well that you couldn’t make it a month without any either, you’re just as sex driven as I am.”

“Guess again moneybags.” With that, he stood up and walked away. “I’m gonna go find a better place to take a nap, where crazy over-sexed millionaires won’t be able to find me!”

“I’m under-sexed! And a billionaire, not a millionaire!”

“Then go buy yourself a dildo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Short, simple, slightly stupid. (Really hitting that alliteration hard.)
> 
> I'm working on a complete rewrite of something I found on my hard drive, so hopefully I will have something longer to contribute soon!


End file.
